Thing which we lost
by lona-Violet Flower
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friend but what happens when their friendship does not survive and Bella leaves the town and moves to stay with her mom and they meet again. will the meet again ?, will they become friends again ?, or will they be more than friends ?...


CHAPTER 1

"I was waiting for you Edward "Bella said angrily

"It's ok …" Edward, said no looking at her till now but he was busy texting his new friends who had just moved to forks

"Looks it not ok I waited for you 60 minutes in rain and I am all wet and you do not have curtsey to say sorry a sorry if you were not going to show your sorry ass then you should have at least told me ….. " Bella said her tone was showing an irritated tone

"look why are you making a big deal it's not like you waited for what days it was just 60 min "Edward said

"You forgot to mention that I was waiting for 60 min in the rain I am now soaking and will you care to explain why you were late? "Bella was really getting angry now how can a person do a mistake and then he do not have a tongue to say sorry

"Look first of all if I did not show up then you should have left after ten min and second you want to know why I am late I am late because I was with my friends and with my girlfriend unlike you I have my life and friends do you know you should make friends also ,oh! No wait no girl want to be your friend because you act like all boys and even no boys want to be your friends because you are a girl…."Edward was stopped talking by a thigh slap on his cheeks

"Thanks for showing reality" Bella said and started walking away from Edward

"Look Bella I am sorry it will not happen again I promise" Edward tried to stop Bella from going

"just ….just do not promise anything you are very bad at keeping a promise but this time let me help you to complete this promise .you are right this will never happen this promise you will be able to complete this promise "Bella said her back was still facing Edward as she spoke she had not turned

"So you forgive me … right?"Edward asked he was hooping like other times she will easily forgive him but unfortunately he did not get an answer because Bella had starting run towards her house the park was not far away from her house she knew her father would be pass out drunk or will be waiting to hit her this was common to her .

Edward was her only friend he was friend with her from kinder garden but know he had found other friends and her dad was going to marry another women who had a son of her age so everyone has their own life and they were moving with it she should also move with her life … SHE WILL AGAIN START DANCING AND SINGING AGAIN she will make a new life a new live

She will be not being the old Shy ugly who were know for her clumsiness nature, but people know until now. She will start living her live for now she will not care for her farther who does not give a shit for her anyway and he will be getting married soon anyway and Edward has also found more friends who are not like her and he also will be happy with them .

So one-way or other I am not anyway needed in forks. This were her last thought as she entered her house and made her way towards her room to pack her things to go to Texas to go to ST. Maria school and college of music and dance

This school was famous for the student and the one who have talent in music or dance. It was every person dream to go in this school got admission in it.

I had their letter that stated to go and start their school from Wednesday

First, I thought I would leave it as if some sick jock .Edward needed my friendship.

Charlie needed me but I was wrong Edward did nothing but hurt me the most while I have grown to him beating me every day so it's a no big deal to him .

If I disappear of die both means the same to him so why not accept the offer to a new life new beginning and one-step closer to your dream to who you really are.

EDWARD (pov)

"Edward, truth or dare? Your turn" so now it was my turn to choose truth or dare.

Right now, I was with my friends who had moved to forks just a month ago they were the most amazing friends I can have Rosalie and jasper Hale were both twins

However, had completed opposite nature and then Emmett and AliceBrandon in short period they all have become my best friend they are even popular in school.

Emmett and Alice mom was going to marry someone they did not tell us but they were going to meet their new father tomorrow.

It was nearly late so I said my goodbye and start walking towards my home .I do not know how time passes this quickly in their company but I really enjoy it.

As I was walking I passed the park their I saw Bella sitting in the bench she was nearly wet but why was she waiting in the park when it was raining this heavily.

As I was walking towards her, my phone had a message as I checked it.

It was from Emmett making sure to check I made to home safely .I ignored it for now.

I asked Bella why she was sitting at the park at this time she told me that I do not remember what I had promise today.

"Bella I do not remember and can you tell me why you are in the park at this time" what promise is she talking about I do not remember making any promise to her and she was really starting to making me angry what is she talking about.

I had no idea what she was talking about can she tell me what I promised her … and on the other way Emmett was nonstop messaging me that I reached my house safely or not he was also irritating me

"I was waiting for you Edward "Bella said angrily

"It's ok …" Edward, said no looking at her till now but he was busy texting his new friends who had just moved to forks

"Looks it not ok I waited for you 60 minutes in rain and I am all wet and you do not have curtsey to say sorry a sorry if you were not going to show your sorry ass then you should have at least told me ….. " Bella said her tone was showing an irritated tone

"look why are you making a big deal it's not like you waited for what days it was just 60 min "Edward said

"You forgot to mention that I was waiting for 60 min in the rain I am now soaking and will you care to explain why you were late? "Bella was really getting angry now how can a person do a mistake and then he do not have a tongue to say sorry

"Look first of all if I did not show up then you should have left after ten min and second you want to know why I am late I am late because I was with my friends and with my girlfriend unlike you I have my life and friends do you know you should make friends also ,oh! No wait no girl want to be your friend because you act like all boys and even no boys want to be your friends because you are a girl…."Edward was stopped talking by a thigh slap on his cheeks

"Thanks for showing reality" Bella said and started walking away from Edward

"Look Bella I am sorry it will not happen again I promise" Edward tried to stop Bella from going

"just ….just do not promise anything you are very bad at keeping a promise but this time let me help you to complete this promise .you are right this will never happen this promise you will be able to complete this promise . I promise Edward Cullen"Bella said her back was still facing Edward as she spoke she had not turned

"So you forgive me … right?"Edward asked he was hooping like other times she will easily forgive him but unfortunately he did not get an answer because Bella had starting run towards her house the park was not far away from her house she knew her father would be pass out drunk or will be waiting to hit her this was common to her .

"What's the deal with her? She will come to me by tomorrow and will start talking to me again as if it has never happen.

She always does

And by the way she has no other choice who want to be friend with her anyway and new semester is starting from tomorrow" it was the last thought as I made my way to me house.

It took me nearly 10 min to reach the house mom was waiting for to come home

"So how was your evening with Bella, Edward?"Esme said

"Mom what you are talking about I was not with Bella but I was with Emmett and all" Edward said

"But why would you do that was Bella not free because every year on her birthday you spend your time with her" Esme said

"Mom I forgot today was her birthday and moreover I made her wait in the park for 1 hour in the rain and I did not even think to tell sorry and fight with her. Mom I am so stupid friend of her I again broke the promise what I should do mom… " Edward said

"Its ok sweetie I know Bella will forgive you she is really nice girl "Esme said

"I hope …hope mom, "Edward said as he went to his bed

I want a beta so please help me

Moreover, I am new in it so please review ….


End file.
